utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yuuto
|songfeat = duet |gender = Mężczyzna |official_illustrator = Kiseki@CAxis (artysta grupy) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ゆう十（と） |officialromajiname = Yuuto |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = 10 listopada 1981 r. |age = 31 |status = Aktywny |year = 2010-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 2289179 |mylistID1 = 19807363 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylistID2 = 21855524 |mylist2info = Kompozytor |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co379123 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Kony}} Yuuto (ゆう十) jest Utaite, który głównie coveruje piosenki VOCALOID. Ma wyraźny, czysty, ale miękki i przyjemny głos, który wielu jego fanów opisuje jako w pewien sposób erotyczny. Znany jest również ze śpiewania piosenek w wersji wykonanej na fortepianie bądź pianinie, niektóre z jego klasycznych coverów są oznaczone tagiem "piano.verの貴公子" (młody arystokrata wersji fortepianowych). Często współpracuje ze swoim przyjacielem Kony'm, w wyniku czego fani lubią ich łączyć. Jego pierwszym coverem było "rain stops, good-bye" który został przesłany w 14 czerwca 2010 roku jednak został potem usunięty. Jego pierwszm coverem-hitem była wersja piano Rolling Girl" która ma teraz ponad 174 tys. wyświetleń i ponad 6 tys. Mylist. Jego postać często przedstawiana jest z fedorą bądź innym typem kapelusza. Yuuto komponuje także piosenki VOCALOID, jednak rzadko. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalną piosenką jest "Toikake" przez Kagamine Rin. Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2010.06.14) (Usunięte z NND) # "Melt" -Guy's side wer.- (2010.06.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.21) # "magnet" (2010.06.23) # "Nakimushi Annabel" (Crybaby Annabel) (2010.06.30) (Usunięte z NND) # "glow" (2013.07.05) (Usunięte z NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.05) (Usunięte z NND) # "Scissorhis" (2010.07.20) # "Just Be Friends" -Wer. piano- (2010.07.29) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" feat. Omaru, Bosa, @Kotomi, Momo, Riku, i Yuuto (2010.08.03) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.13) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. clear i Yuuto (2010.09.01) # "Rolling Girl" -Wer. piano- (2010.09.06) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.18) (Usunięte z NND) # "Calc." (2010.09.24) # "Double Lariat" -Wer. piano- (2010.10.20) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.18) # "Tómur" (2010.11.25) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Usunięte z NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Yuuto i Han (2010.12.19) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.07) # "Pia Hero" (2011.01.24) # "No Logic" feat. Kurokaze, Komatsuna, MISAKI, Senra, Hyon, i Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "proof of life" feat. Komatsuna i Yuuto (2011.02.24) # "Sweets i Bitters" feat. Yuuto i ENE (2011.02.26) # "Just a Game" feat. Yuuto i Kony (2011.03.19) # "Arasa is Mine" (Parody of World is Mine) -Wer. piano- (2011.03.23) # "Yoru ga Kuraba Mata" (2011.06.05) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Yuuto i Kony (2011.06.10) # "Okkusenman Ga Taosenai" feat. Yuuto, mao i Glutamine (2011.07.17) # "glow" (2011.07.22) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Yuuto i Kony (2011.07.23) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -Backwards wer.- (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Backwards wer.- (2011.08.22) # "Hello, Worker" -Backwards of backwards wer- (2011.09.06) # "fix" (2011.09.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, i Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousi Cherry Blossoms) feat. Yuuto i Kony (2011.10.01) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.05) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hi, My Hi) feat. Yuuto i OLD (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Yuuto i Kony -Jegyll arrange- (2011.11.01) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2011.11.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.11.25) (Community only) # "Hikari no Yukue" (Light's Whereabouts) (2011.12.21) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki, i Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yuuto, eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao, mallory (2012.01.13) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2011.02.09) # "Tell Your World" -Piano.wer- (2012.02.12) # "Invisible" -Backwards wer.- (2012.03.08) (Community only) # "Sayoko" (2012.03.16) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.03.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mata ne, Jaa ne" (See You Again, Someday) (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years i Owernight Story) -Wer. piano- (2012.04.14) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.19) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) -Backwards wer.- (2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.10) # "bouquet" (2012.05.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Wer. piano- (2012.06.08) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (Your Sound) (2012.05.13) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Yuuto i Kony (2012.06.24) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Wer. piano- (2012.07.02) # "bitter" (2012.07.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Akustyczna wer.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Yuuto i Kony (2012.08.09) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki, i Kony (2012.08.22) # "Sky of Beginning" (2012.08.29) # "Tsukimi Yoru Rabbit" (2012.09.14) # "Yugure Semi Nikki" (Twilight Cicada Diary) (2012.09.17) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, i Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony i Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco, i nero (2012.10.31) # "ODDS & ENDS" (2012.11.05) # "Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) (2012.11.28) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Yuuto i Kony (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Yuuto i Kony (2013.01.27) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Werdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Yuuto i Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.06) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.30) }} Galeria |yuuto_sorefu.jpg|Yuuto widziany w jego duecie "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (po lewej) i Kony (po prawej) w ich coverze "Just a Game" |Setsuna trip yuuto x kashi.png|Yuuto (po lewej) i Itou Kashitarou (po prawej) w ich coverze "Setsuna Trip" }} Ciekawostki *Jego grupa krwi to A. *Umie grać na gitarze akustycznej. Linki * Twitter * Twitter Bot * Blog Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:TrapYT